Katana
by Witchweather
Summary: How Katana joins the turks and assorted other pieces from my Katana Tumblr
1. Chapter 1

_No one had ever visited him before._

He didn't know how long he'd been here in this boring grey prison. The days just blurred one into another and the other inmates were far to scared to come near now.

Not that he knew why, honestly he'd only broken the mans wrist no reason for them to get so nervous. The man had deserved it any how. Still solitary didn't give you much to look at.

So the strange suited man with steel like eyes while odd was a welcome distraction from his confinement.

 _Stay or go?_

The man wanted him to join the turks.

All he had to do was leave his cell and kill again.

Their was a man in this prison, one they wanted dead and If he killed him he could join them.

If he wasn't caught anyway.

 _No_

He'd always told himself that when such an offer came that would be his answer. His master always told him the blade was to protect others it was to defend, Hadn't he defiled it enough in his quest for revenge? Had he not made enough mistakes?

 _But I am a selfish human_

 _and I wish to be free._

The next day he would follow the steel eyed man out of the prison gates.

His freedom was bought with blood and it was something he would never regret nor forget.


	2. a please remember to note

_Dear_ _Veld,_

 _Please remember to take care of yourself and understand that it wasn't your fault. You taught us and trained us to the best of your ability. Warned us of what getting involved with you after you left the company could do. So if their is any fault to be had perhaps it's ours? Perhaps we failed you? If we did I am sorry. I truly wish things had ended differently._

 _I didn't blame you for leaving the way you did. I don't believe any of us did. After all didn't we tell you to go? You reminded us of what a family was. So you really shouldn't be so surprised that we did what we could to help you get back yours. You were a good leader and I'd still work for you at any time._

 _So go take care of your family sir. Just please take care of yourself as well. Don't let yourself get sick or die from neglecting your injury. You need to stay alive. Your turks may be ready to fly away on their own but that doesn't mean they don't need you anymore old bird._

 _Until we meet again, Katana_


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Memory**

 _"Balto boy come here. We've something to give you." It was fall then the winds were cold and the leaves blew past him in a flurry. He'd turned at the sound of his masters voice. The man was old and strong a scare slid down his face over his left eye mostly covered by his long gray/black hair. His son stood beside him. Curly black hair falling every where._

 _"Today is your birthing day is it not Balto?" The man asked curiously. Drawing Balto's attention away from his friend who seemed to be bouncing in place now._

 _"Yes sword master I'm eleven summers today." Which the sword master should know. His son was but two moons younger then Balto._

 _"Here then open it." He blinked as a small wooded box was suddenly shoved at him by the elder man._

 _"So…..What do you think. It's amazing right Balt." His friend demanded leaning forward. Yet Balto couldn't speak. Because in the box set a knife. Not a bone knife but a knife of sharp steel._

 _"Master this is it's too much….I" He wanted it. It was beautiful. Their was something written on it in a tongue he couldn't understand But "It must have coasted you a lot." His master was already walking away._

 _"It's a gift boy. Try reading the inscription one day."_

 _And one day he would read it, not that day, nor the next, but on a snowy winter day ten years from then. He would find himself sobbing silently sitting in the cool lonely park. Because he finally understood._

 _May it keep you safe And remind you  
You have been loved _

**Bad Memory**

 _Shit he was bleeding."God dammit Reno! If you die on me I'll Kill you!" It shouldn't have happened like this. It had been a simple mission. Go in get the goods get out. Then destroy all the evidence. This had spiraled out of control._

 _They were stuck. Their was a knife in Reno's goddamned chest and the helicopter in flames. Back up was on the way. Back up was a one hour and ten minuet flight away._

 _He had to keep Reno alive. He had to. "Come on Reno stay awake. I'll tell Veld if you fall asleep on the job again if you don't." His voice was getting somewhat raspy and choked as he tried to keep his panic from showing._

 _—_

 _Later Katana will wash his hands then visit Reno in the hospital. He'll act like he wasn't afraid at all and scold Reno for being so careless. He'll be annoyed that his uniform was destroyed and complain about having to get more again._

 _But if you want the truth he was terrified. His hands trembled long after his comrade was in safely in the hands of the doctors. He never left the hospital until Reno awakened. Veld took his report from the bathroom while Katana puked up what little was in his stomach. His own injures suddenly deciding to make themselves known._


	4. Chapter 4

"Forgive me." He begged into the cold telephone beside his head. Don't scream please don't let me scream. The words looped in his mind as his captors hands twisted cruelly into his hair stone floor cold against his abused body. Had he ever been warm? He couldn't remember. Everything hurt. Brutal hands roamed his body hitting and playing with him. The cold knife against his throat slide down as the head captor took the back whispering cruel things to the phone. The things that had been done to, things that were going t be done to him. He felt the knife cutting a line over his chest. The head captor laughed cruelly into the phone turning it to face him.

"Say cheese little toy. Give us a pretty picture for your masters." The blade slammed down. He heard someone screaming as his body thrashed against the hands. The last thing he saw was the flash of the phones camera as fled into a place pain couldn't follow.


	5. a letter to be read only once my is dead

_Dear ShotGun,_

 _If your reading this then I don't need to tell you I'm dead. It was fun. This life I had. So try not to cry to much. Keep Reno from doing anything too foolish would you? Yes I know thats not your job. But he does stupid things when he loses people. Even though we all know it can happen. Getting murdered, shot, dying, Things like that happen._

 _Don't go crazy with the whole 'getting even' thing either. Alright? I've done that and well revenge helps, you shouldn't get lost in it. It can drive you to do things you will one day regret. I would know._

 _Tell Tseng and Veld that it wasn't their fault. Please. They take it personally when we die. As though their was something they could have done. Even if our deaths were from our own folly._

 _I just realized that I'm writing this with the idea I've been killed. This is going to be embarrassing if I die of illness or die falling down the stairs. Then again we are turks perhaps it's not so surprising that I believe I won't die so normally._

 _Your a smart women Shotgun. I know you'll take care of yourself. You were a good friend. That said my friend I don't want to see you for a very long time. So keep living and keep smiling. Keep causing mayhem and getting into fights with Reno. Come and see me when your old and gray. Then tell me everything you've done. I'll want to hear it all. So you have a lot to do don't you? Better keep good track._

 _Sincerely, Katana_


End file.
